deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bebop
Bebop & Rocksteady X The Animatronics is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE, and a collaboration between BMHKain, and Darontaye blake13. Bebop & Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) X The Animatronics (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S).png|BMHKain Bebop and Rocksteady VS Animatronics Fanmade.png|Agentrockluxury3 Bebop and Rocksteady VS The Animatronics 2.png|IdemSplix Description TMNT vs Five Nights at Freddy's! An anthropomorphic Pig, and Rhinoceros mutant duo are forced to work together to save (Actually, destroy.) a recently re-opened Chuck-E-Cheese rip-off place. Will they succeed, or will their travels end them in a hellish death by the robotic evils OBVIOUSLY meant to kill thanks to the player's boss? Interlude Boomstick: Ah... Chuck-E-Ch-''' Wiz: Uh, actually... '''Boomstick: OH MY GOD! WTF! NOT AGAIN!!! Wiz: No, the other thing... Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme Plays. Boomstick: YEEEAH! Good ol' Bebop & Rocksteady are here to settle the score with those freaks once and for all!!! Wiz: The freaks in particular being The Animatronics, Five Nights at Freddy's resident group of evil Animalistic Machines that are ever evolving... Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out Who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. C'mon Boomstick, stop Fangasming! Boomstick: Sorry. Bebop & Rocksteady Wiz: the evil shredder is at war with the ninjas turtles day and night. But because he is constantly defeated he needs some minions. Boomstick: so he captured Ivan steranko and Anton zeck and turned them into big, but ugly mutants. Wiz: however, they weren't the soldiers shredder was hoping for since they are screw-ups and can't seem to do anything right. Boomstick: Buuut, they are big and strong and are trained in combat. Both expert marksmen who know how to handle weapons. Wiz: both have blasters and chains and rocksteady has a golden hammer. Bebop & rocksteady: we'll turn you into turtle soup! Animatronics Wiz: five nights at Freddy's is a child-friendly rip-off of Chuck-e cheeses. Or so people thought since one of the animatronics bite off a child's frontal lobe. The place was shut-down and the animatronics were left to rust. Boomstick: but now the security guard has to stay and watch them but the animatronics have other ideas. Wiz: the leader of the animatronics is none other then Freddy fazbear, he is the band leader and the one who is the creepiest. He normally stares at the camera, watching the players moves to study them. When he does move he tries to shove his opponents into a fazbear suit. He can also use his microphone as a weapon. Boomstick: next is Bonnie, what a stupid name for a villain, he is the most active on the first night. Wiz: then there's chica... Boomstick: the ugly duckling. Wiz: actually she's a chicken. Boomstick: the ugly chicken Wiz: okay... Chica is the most active on the second night. And stares at the camera when she's close. She also screams at the player when she's about to kill them. Boomstick: and look the pirate Fox! Wiz: foxy is the most aggressive and the fastest animatronic. He resides in pirate cove waiting for victims to come by so he can bite off their frontal lobes. He normally runs down the hallway. DEATH BATTLE While walking through the streets of New York city. Bebop & rocksteady are going for a late night stroll to try and look for something amazing. Rocksteady: what a nice night this is. Bebop: you said it rocksteady. Just then they realize that they are walking out of town. They stop in their tracks. But after a few seconds they continue walking. They then come across a pizzeria. Bebop: look rocksteady it's a pizzeria, and it looks open. Let's go inside. They both enter the pizzeria and look around. While they were looking a man comes running into rocksteady. Rocksteady: hey watch where your going! The man: please please help me!! I can't be here anymore and you can't either! We have to get out of here! Bebop: what? Why? The man: they are coming! The man quickly ran out the door and left bebop and rocksteady to wonder who is they. Rocksteady: they? Who is they? Just then on the stage, appeared an odd looking chicken animatronic. It stared at them with human-like eyes. It had a bib that said "let's party". Bebop & rocksteady=2 Animatronics=4 Bebop walked up to the chica. Bebop: there's something odd about this chicken. FIGHT Then chica stomped on bebop's foot and punches him in the stomach. Then bebop shoved chica and stomped on her head, which smashed to pieces. Animatronics=3 Rocksteady: what the heck was that? Bebop: I don't know. But that was one rotten chicken. Then both thought there could be more of them and wondered the pizzeria. Then an odd shape appeared In the hallway. They got their blasters ready. Rocksteady: show yourself! After that, Bonnie came running out of the shadows and tried to tackle rocksteady but he jumped out the way and bebop trips Bonnie. And he slips on a puddle then fell head-first into the toilet. Then rocksteady flushes it. While Bonnie short-circuited. Animatronics=2 Bebop: these guys are wimps! We can beat them easily! Rocksteady: if only we could beat the turtles that easily. Then they walked around some more, and found themselves in pirate cove. Little did they know that they were being watched. From behind the curtains foxy prepares to pounce on one of them. Then in seconds foxy runs behind bebop and stabs him in the back with his hook. Then bebop quickly used his chain and latched it on foxy's arm before he could swing his hook. Then he wrapped foxy in the chain then picked him up. Bebop: this is for stabbing me in the back! Bebop tossed foxy at the wall and foxy broke when he hit the wall. There was not any blood but a small patch on bebop's back. Animatronics=1 While they continue walking in the pizzeria they thought they were done so they headed back to the stage room. But when they got there bebop was knocked in the head by Freddy fazbear and threw his microphone at rocksteady which hit him in the head. While rocksteady was covering his head in pain, Freddy dragged bebop onto the stage and was about to kill him when rocksteady blasted his arm off then bebop gained consciousness and tackled freddy then bebop punched Freddy and he punched bebop back then kicked him in the gut but rocksteady threw his golden hammer at bebop and caught it and hit Freddy in the face with it. Then rocksteady tackled Freddy and strangled him. Then he blasted Freddy's head to pieces. Animatronics=0 K.O With the Animatronics totaled, the mutant duo simply ignored any further sign of the man (If any.), and left the formerly suspicious pizzeria with some stolen pizza from the place, then bragged about their easy victory. Results Boomstick: Hey, get this, haters! You can be a friggen dumbass and win a DEATH BATTLE too, and these two did just THAT! Wiz: While Freddy and his team had numbers of their own, exceeding perhaps ELEVEN mechanical nightmarish things, It turned out Team Fazbear only had four, but despite even that, Bebop and Rocksteady's persistence toward the Ninja Turtles, and physical torture from them, and Shredder, we're more than enough to support their own otherwise idiotic personalities, and idiotic brains. Boomstick: Sure it's a big deal to win, but it is a big deal more to face previous defeats, and kick ass because of it! Wiz: As both Mutants had something the Fazbear Team didn't, which was pure weaponry, even though Bebop and Rocksteady keep losing to the Turtles, this is only because the turtles were truly ninja like. This time though, both of the mutants were simply in their own territory. Boomstick: Toka... Raza... Guess who's coming back for vengeance? These freaks of course! Wiz: The winners are Bebop & Rocksteady. Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TMNT vs Five Nights at Freedy's themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Mutant themed Death Battles Category:Darontaye blake13 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015